Z głębi serca
by Hakkarii
Summary: Rozmowa Severusa i Pottera, czyli branie Złotego Chłopca "na szczerość".


Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, jedynie je wypożyczam etc. etc.

Kompatybilne do _Więzienia ze Snów_ oraz _Dumy i Szaleństwa_.

Krótka historia o grze kłamstw i jej Mistrzu.

"To nie jest proste Snape," -powiedział po chwili namysłu, nie patrząc mu w oczy, "bezskutecznie usiłuję wymyślić jakiś dobry plan. Jednak każdy wydaje mi się śmieszny i naiwny."

"Dumbledore w ciebie wierzył, może zbyt naiwnie, ale pamiętaj, że on się nigdy nie mylił, a w ciebie wierzył najbardziej." rzucił niedbale Snape.

Harry pokręcił głową, wzdychając.

"Mówisz o wyborach, ale ja mam dwadzieścia parę lat i nie potrafię odpowiadać za cały świat."

"Potter!" warknął. "Ty masz wybór i żaden z twoich wyborów nie będzie gorszy od tego, który ja dokonałem będąc w twoim wieku!" Snape był na skraju furii.

Chłopak zamyślił się przez chwilę.

"Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" zapytał ważąc słowa.

"Czy to nie oczywiste? Byłem młody, miałem władzę, której nie mogłem używać, byłem przystojny, a musiałem ukrywać to pod maską dużego nosa i tłustych włosów. To zrodziło we mnie gorycz i bunt przeciw temu co mógłbym mieć, a nie mogłem. Kraniec Świata nie mógł zostać ujawniony czarodziejskiemu światu. Została mi tylko nauka zbyt prostych zaklęć, zbyt prostej transmutacji, rzeczy które potrafiłem już w wieku pięciu lat, a nie ponad stu." -mówił bez emocji, jakby opowiadał wyjątkowo nudną książkę. "W Hogwarcie, " -kontynuował splatając dłonie przed sobą, "jedynie eliksiry trzymały mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Po nocach studiowałem elfią magię w tajemnicy, bezróżdżkowe inkantacje były zabronione. Zresztą jak cała nieograniczona, ociekająca tak zwaną czarną magią siła." zamyślił się chwilę, wstając i przechadzając się spokojnie po kuchni. "A potem, gdy byłem na czwartym roku pracowałem już nocami na Nokturnie. Wymykałem się z zamku i aportowałem do Londynu. Tam przyjmowałem zlecenia od czarnoksiężników, czasem rzeczy proste, ukraść coś, zrobić eliksiry, a czasem trudne, torturować czy nawet zabić."

Harry siedział nieruchomo wpatrzony w Severusa, niezwykle rzadko ten mówił o swojej przeszłości. Zwykle unikał tego tematu jak ognia, nie chcąc mówić o sobie. Chłopak mu się nie dziwił, Snape nie mógł nikomu ufać, może poza dyrektorem, który go bez skrupułów wykorzystywał.

"I robiłem to, pełen goryczy dla świata, bezwzględny i cichy, to właśnie tam nazwano mnie Cieniem Śmierci - bo nigdy nie zostawiałem śladów." -mówił bardzo cicho, prawie wściekle sycząc. "Dwa lata po tym jak skończyłem Hogwart, po Nokturnie zaczął kręcić się czarodziej na którego inni mówili Czarny. Mówił o władzy i potędze no i oczywiście miał dużo złota, w porównaniu do nas, biednych Psów Nokturnu. Wielu poszło wtedy za nim, bo obiecywał rzeczy, o których zawsze marzyliśmy. Rozumiesz?" spojrzał ostro na chłopaka.

"Tak, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Marzenia, - odpłynął na chwilę, patrząc gdzieś w pustkę, - dla swoich marzeń też zrobiłbym wszystko."

"Ja także wypełniałem dla niego zadania, z czasem coraz częściej. Rok później zjawił się pewnej nocy u mnie osobiście i zaproponował przyłączenie się do niego. Nie wiedziałem tedy, że zamiast być wspólnikiem, stanę się _niewolnikiem_."

_Młody chłopak siedział w ciemnym, obskurnym pokoiku, była późna noc. Włosy opadały mu na twarz gdy pochylał się nad starą, wytartą książką oprawioną w grubą, poplamioną skórę. Meble w pokoju ograniczone były do minimum. Praktycznie poza stołem i dwoma fotelami nic w nim nie było. Pustka świadczyła o rzadkim przebywaniu lokatora._

_W ciszy rozległo się nagle pukanie do drzwi, chłopak jednak je zignorował, nawet nie podniósłszy głowy. Ktokolwiek to był i jakąkolwiek miał dla niego pracę, on był już dość zajęty, i nie miał już na nic czasu._

_Jednakże po chwili drzwi same się uchyliły, a tego nie mógł już zignorować. Poderwał się jednym zwinnym ruchem i schował jedyny znak jego obecności, książkę w poły szaty. Sam natomiast wykonał parę miękkich ruchów dłońmi, by po chwili zniknąć. Wszystko to trwało ledwie ułamek sekundy. _

_Wysoka postać w czarnej pelerynie z kapturem wkroczyła pewnie do pokoju i spokojnie usiadła w fotelu po drugiej stronie stołu._

_"Śmierć, wiem, że tu jesteś. Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy i się pokazał?" powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna._

_Severus chwilę się wahał, równie dobrze mógł albo zabić przybysza albo uciec. Ostatecznie jednak zdecydował się na rozmowę. Na powrót stał się widoczny i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. _

_"Witaj Czarny." - przywitał go po imieniu ignorując fakt, że mężczyzna był dużo od niego starszy. Dla niego była to tylko teoria. Patrzył mu za to prosto w oczy, wyzywająco._

_"Byli u ciebie moi ludzie, dlaczego ich odesłałeś?" - zapytał ostro zimny głos._

_Chłopak był jednak niezwykle spokojny, jakby groźba nie wisiała w powietrzu, patrzył z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy._

_"Lubię być samodzielny, nie będę sługą innych sług." - rzucił lekko._

_Zakapturzona postać zamyśliła się chwilę, by potem zaśmiać się złowieszczo._

_"Dobrze powiedziane i dlatego przyszedłem osobiście by zaproponować ci współpracę. Na lepszych warunkach."_

_"Jakich."_

_"Musisz przyjąć znak bym mógł się zawsze z tobą kontaktować, mówić mi „panie", tego warunku nie mogę zmienić, wprowadziłoby to chaos i zaniepokojenie wśród innych. W zamian za to staniesz się moją prawą ręką i odkryję przed tobą tajniki prastarej czarnej sztuki." umilkł by po chwili dodać "I możliwość zemsty." głos wyszeptał, a pod kapturem można było dojrzeć szkarłatny błysk._

_Severusie Tacitusie DinenGurth, ukrywający się pod nazwiskiem Snape i drugim imieniem Salazar, założył na twarz dobrze wyćwiczoną maskę zafascynowania. Wtopił pożądliwe oczy w Czarnego i pozwolił swoim oczom doznać szaleńczego wyrazu. _

_Marvolo patrzył usatysfakcjonowany na Snapea, czuł bijącą od niego chęć zemsty i nienawiść. Uważał, że bardzo dobrze wybrał._

_Czarnowłosy natomiast śmiał się jak głupi w duchu z naiwności Czarnego. Najwyższa Rada będzie z niego zadowolona. Właśnie zaczął grę i musi wykonać pierwszy ruch. _

_- Co mam robić, panie? - zapytał z szacunkiem._

Okłamując Złotego Chłopca Severus w prawdzie się nie śmiał, za to czuł pewien dyskomfort. Część była prawdziwa, a on nienawidził ujawniać idiotom scen ze swojego prywatnego życia. Chłopak był jednak potrzebny dla dobra wojny, więc musiał mu ufać.

Mistrz Kłamstw znów przybrał maskę. Tym razem bólu i skruchy nad własną rzekomą nienawiścią i żądzą zemsty. Utkwił wzrok w podłodze i czekał na reakcję Pottera.

Chłopiec Który Przeżył, zebrał się w sobie i powiedział cicho.

- Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć... Severusie.

W tym momencie Mistrz Kłamstw nie mógł już powstrzymać wewnętrznego chichotu. Punkt dla niego.

„_Gra musi toczyć się dalej." - pomyślał gorzko._

_Kostka Życia znów potoczyła się..._

_xxxxx_

_Poznałam cię człowieku o tysiącach twarzy, choć zaciekle broniłeś tej prawdziwej. _

_- Tak ci się tylko wydaje! (dopisek S.S.)_


End file.
